Alkylesters, or methylester specifically, such as biodiesel, are a clean-buming replacement for conventional petroleum-based diesel. Biodiesel may be made from natural, renewable sources such as new or used vegetable oils and animal fats. Biodiesel is fatty acid alkyl esters (typically being C16 to C18) and can generally be burned in combustion-ignition engines as a direct replacement for petroleum-based diesel. Aside from providing the benefit that biodiesel may be generated from renewable sources, biodiesel also provides the added benefit of decreased emissions from its combustion as compared to the combustion of petroleum-based diesel.
Alkylesters, in particular biodiesel, may be derived from the oils of the soybean or the rapeseed. The crude vegetable oil from these sources may be filtered, refined and subjected to several processing steps before the oil may be usable as biodiesel. Additionally, biodiesel may be derived from varying grades of vegetable oils. Such grades include virgin oil, yellow grease, used oils from food processing, or by-products from the edible oil refining process such as soap stock. Each of these sources has varying amounts of free fatty acids and/or glycerides—i.e., mono-, di-, or tri-glycerides—that may be processed into biodiesel.
Of these sources of vegetable oil, soap stock is generally considered the most cost effective source. Soap stock is derived from the crude oil extracted from the soybean or rapeseed. The crude oil of these seeds may be separated into two components: refined oil (which may then be further processed and converted into edible oil) and soap stock. The soap stock may then be acidulated with sulfuric acid to provide a composition having about 70% free fatty acids that may be further processed into biodiesel.
One contemplated method of processing the free fatty acids from these various grades of vegetable oils is the direct transesterification of the free fatty acids in the presence of alkali to produce the fatty acid alkyl esters for use as biodiesel. Such an approach, however, causes the free fatty acids to precipitate as soap, creating an additional recovery step in the contemplated method.
To avoid the precipitation problem, a two-step method for processing the free fatty acids has been proposed. This method can be found in EP 07 708 813 and WO 02/28811, and generally consists of the steps of (1) acid catalyzed esterification of free fatty acids with methanol in the presence of sulfuric acid, and (2) neutralization of the acid catalyst followed by conventional base catalyzed transesterification. These steps can be described by the following reaction scheme.
where each R may be the same or different and an aliphatic chain typically found in vegetable or animal oil sources, typically C8 to C22.
Even though transesterifications are both acid and base catalyzed, neutralization of the acid catalyst is necessary because acid catalyzed transesterifications typically exhibit slower kinetics than base catalyzed transesterifications, under comparable conditions. The disadvantages of two-step methods as disclosed in EP 07 708 813 and WO 02/28811 are the additional salt waste from neutralization, long cycle times, and a cumbersome recovery scheme of residual free fatty acids, as well as the need to separate methanol from water for recovery and/or waste disposal reasons.